The Definition of Logic
by natsu-no-himitsu
Summary: Logic doesn't explain why vampires exist. Logic doesn't explain why Amaya Morie didn't fangirl over the Night Class students. Logic doesn't explain who she really is. If logic can't explain that, then what can?
1. Chapter 1 - A Dangerous Discovery

**I did it again. I'm sorry! I really should be continuing my other stories but I just can't help the brain **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. DUH**

A red haired girl stepped through the gates of the enormous boarding school. Cross Academy. The girl sighed. This is her new school. Her long red hair reached her mid-back and her teal blue eyes stared at the building in front of her. A girl with short brown hair walked up to her.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Amaya Morie-san?" the girl asked. Amaya nodded to her, "Great! My name is Yuuki Cross, welcome to Cross Academy!" Yuuki happily chirped. Amaya mentally sighed, annoying, hyper girl, she thought to herself.

It was her first day in Cross Academy. Her roommate was a very tender-hearted girl, whose name is Shiori Haruyama. Her first day of classes was easy, but the design of the school was what fascinated her the most. The school was very large and grand, Amaya liked it.

She was on the way to the dorms, her arms folded around her books. Amaya was no geek, she was beautiful, like a model, but she had no interest in love or style and was very serious about her studies. She rarely shows that she cares about anything else. She stopped when she saw the commotion in front of the Moon Dorms. "The Night Class, what's so special about them? Are they smarter than us? The special prodigy students," Amaya clenched her teeth, "I could probably be even smarter than them. Why do they even have classes at night? Why do the teachers not give Day Class students an opportunity to enter the Night Class even if they are very smart? It doesn't seem fair. Maybe they're just stupid rich kids who pay more to the school," she tightened her hold on the books and walked away. Even so, she was curious as to what the Night Class students looked like so she climbed up a nearby tree and watched from above.

"Hey!" a soft voice called from below. Amaya turned her head, "You are one of the fangirls too?" The thought disgusted Amaya, "Absolutely not, I was only curious on what they look like," she replied, scoffing. Shiori smiled, Amaya had her own way of showing that she cared for her friends, "I'm glad. To be honest, they're really annoying," Amaya 'hned' in agreement to what Shiori said. She then turned her head back to the Night Class. Her eye twitched in annoyance when she noticed a particular blonde Night Class student flirting around with the girls, "Ridiculous. This is supposed to be the famous Night Class?" She muttered to herself. But without her knowing, the vampire ears of the Night Class students heard the quiet mutter and looked around for the speaker, they found her on the tree. They focused on her, Amaya noticed this and flinched. She hopped down from the tree and pretended to ignore the stares of the Night Class students as she walked away with Shiori, "This is a waste of time, let's go back to the dorms, I'm a bit tired," She told Shiori. Shiori smiled and followed her.

Kaname was amused. She didn't fall for any of the Night Class guys and she insulted them. She seems very prideful to him. Aido stared at the interesting girl, how could she not have fallen for his amazingly good looks?

It was evening in Cross Academy. Amaya looked out the window as a breeze blew her red hair out of her face. She never cared about her looks and let her hair grow, but she usually kept it in a ponytail to keep the hair out of her face when she studies. The bathroom door opened and Shiori, dressed in her pajamas, stepped out.

She pulled the towel from her head, "You seem spaced out there, you okay?" Shiori asked.

The red haired girl turned around and nodded, "I'm fine," her nightgown puffed up as she flung herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Shiori pulled out a hairdryer from the drawer and started to dry her hair in front of the mirror. Amaya pulled out a book from her bedside table and began to read.

"What are you reading?" Shiori looked at Amaya from the side of her mirror. Amaya held her book up, "Vampires and werewolves… you're interested in those supernatural fiction books?" Shiori asked.

Amaya shook her head, "Just curious, the book seemed to catch my eye so decided to buy it. So far it's pretty ok. Not bad, I don't like the idea of vampires altogether, logically and scientifically it's not possible," she frowned and stared at the cover of the book.

Shiori laughed, "It's all about using your imagination, Amaya-chan," Amaya didn't understand. Imagination…? She thought to herself. She looked at Shiori, confused. "Never mind…" Shiori shook her head.

It was 2 am in the morning. Amaya stared and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She looked over to check if Shiori was asleep, she was. Amaya quietly got off her bed and changed into one of her spare uniforms. She jumped out from the window and landed safely on the ground. She was actually also quite athletic. She gracefully walked around and then sat down at one of the trees. While on the ground, she heard a few voices. She stood up and walked to where the voices were coming. She immediately recognized the blonde flirt from the Night Class and the cheerful brunette that greeted her that morning. Her eyes widened in shock when the blonde guy sunk his fangs into the cheerful girl's hand, his eyes glowing red. "Vampire…" she muttered mentally. When Zero came in, Amaya decided to run for it. Trying to run quietly wasn't easy, but with the yelling, they probably wouldn't have heard her footsteps. But Kaname, Aido and Kain still did. She climbed up a tree and jumped to her room through the window from the branch of the tree. "The Night Class, they're vampires… it all make sense now. Why they take classes at night, why they are in a separate class from us…" she breathed heavily. She made sure not to make so much noise so that Shiori didn't wake up. She changed back to her sleeping dress and slid inside her bed. As she closed her eyes, she remembered the glowing red eyes that could stare right through her soul.

**First chappie up! Amaya's personality is supposed to somewhat be like Sasuke's. Cold-hearted, insults others (she doesnt like) and doesn't show her feelings. ****Review pls :3 I"ll give you a private helicopter made out of gold and a huge mansion if you do :3  
**

**~Abbey1010, Peace out dudes **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mahogany-Haired Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK **

The thought replayed through her mind over and over again. The teacher even had to remind her to pay attention during class. The Night Class students were vampires… this whole time… she thought to herself. As she headed back to the Sun Dorms, she passed by the Moon Dorms. It was as crowded as usual. For the first time, she felt what it was like to be scared of something or someone. She tensed up at the thought of going near the vampires. She suddenly caught sight of messy mahogany hair. Amaya walked over to the crowd and slightly peered over the fangirls. She saw a pale "_vampire" ,_she thought, with lightly tinted blue eyes. He looked so emotionless.

"Interesting… I haven't seen him before," Next to him was a girl with orange hair tied up in ponytail who also had pale skin and had blue eyes. The girl seemed to always stay by his side, "Is she his girlfriend?" she mentally asked herself. She glanced at the Night Class for the last time and then turned around to head back to the dorm.

The sun had set and the night was dark. Shiori had already begun to fall asleep but Amaya sat on her bed, deep in thought. She decided that a little fresh air would be nice. Amaya jumped from her window, for the second time, and landed on the branch of a tree nearby the window. She sat down on the tree branch, lightly dangling her legs. She looked up at the sky, it was as if someone took a bucket of glitter and spilled it over the night sky.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorms," A monotone voice said, Amaya looked down. It was that mahogany haired boy she saw earlier today, "_Vampire!" _her mind warned her. Amaya shrugged at him.

"I wanted some fresh air," She looked at him calmly.

"You should go back; it's dangerous out here,"

"I don't care,"

"…What's your name?" he asked.

"Amaya Morie, what's yours?"

He looked surprised that she didn't know his name yet, being a Night Class student of course, "Senri Shiki,"

"You're a model?" She looked at him, slightly amused.

"Yes, you've seen me on a magazine cover before?" he looked at her. Amaya nodded.

"Are you one of them too?" She blurted out suddenly.

Senri raised his eyebrow in confusion, "One of them?" he asked in confusion.

"Vampires…" She muttered, unsure. But unfortunately, Senri had great hearing, being a vampire himself. His eyes widened for a very slight moment.

"You know about them?"

"I probably am not supposed too, but I didn't find out on purpose. It was purely accidental," she honestly explained.

"I'm going to have to report this to Kaname-sama…"

"Please don't," she quietly said. He looked up at her, "I'm not dumb; I know you kept it a secret for a reason. I won't tell anyone and because it's supposed to be an important secret, he might just kill me or erase my memories,"

"Fine, don't blame me if you get in trouble for this. I tried to warn you," he walked away.

Amaya tilted her head, "He seems nicer than the other Night Class students. More emotionless, but still a bit nicer," She jumped off the branch back to her room, "He still hasn't answered my question. He probably is one of them anyway…"

Time passed by quickly, school had just ended. Shiori came and asked her if she wanted to go have a snack and a nearby café but Amaya refused. She stayed back in the library to research on some things.

Amaya slid her hand over the spines of all the book covers in the supernatural fiction shelf. "_Vampires_…" She thought as she looked at each book, hoping to find one about vampires. After searching for a while, she finally found one. She opened it up and began to flip through the pages. A few moments later, she sighed and put the book back to its original place on the shelf, "Not helpful. All the information it gives you are just legends and myths. I need facts, history, anything! I need to know what they are exactly," She looked back at the librarian at the front then glanced at her watch. She still had some time before curfew to look for more books, "I wouldn't be surprised though if they didn't have any books like that here. Most of the teachers and all the students don't even believe that such beings exist. And they are also keeping this a secret so they probably wouldn't have any detailed, informative vampire books here," she noted to herself. Amaya decided to try and go to the History shelf, but she also found nothing useful. She didn't notice how fascinated she was about the vampires in her school until she realized how much she wanted to know about those creatures.

The librarian asked her to go back to her dorm shortly after that, it was curfew so she had to go back. Besides, she wouldn't want Shiori worrying over her. The sky was starting to get dark. As she looked out the window, she didn't pay attention and bumped into something hard. She flinched and stepped back. She looked up and her eyes met the same tinted blue eyes from last night, "Shiki-san…?"

**I hope that i didn't make Shiki OOC. Oh, and in this fanfic, I'm just going to use their first names when in third person but when Amaya or other characters are speaking, they will say it as it usually goes in the anime unless they start to be more friendly and all the crap so that they start calling each other with their first names. **

**~Abbey1010, peace out **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Girl With Two Faces

**Disclaimer: I Dont own VK**

Amaya looked up, "Shiki-san…?"

"Watch where you're going, Morie-san,"

"I don't need you to tell me that," She scoffed at him.

He shrugged casually, "Ok, well?"

"Well what?" she snapped at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Amaya pointed behind her, "Library," she said

"Oh,"

"Well, I'm have to go back to the dorms so if you please, get out of my way,"

Senri just watched her walk back curiously. Amaya ignored his stare and walked faster, not wanting to look back. While concentrating on walking faster, she bumped into something… again. So she looked up at what or who she bumped into, "Aido-san," Out of all people, why him? She asked herself.

"Oh, Amaya-chan!" he cheerfully smiled

"How do you know my name?" she asked, carefully watching him.

"Of course I know your name!" suddenly a hand stopped him from doing anything. He looked back, "Shiki?"

"Let go of Morie-san please," he said, slightly glaring at the blue eyed blonde.

"Geez, you're no fun at all!" Aido complained at him.

"I don't want to play around with you vampires, let go of me," Amaya pushed Aido away as he stood there in shock of what she said. She walked ahead, slightly glaring from the corner of her eye at the two.

"…She knows…?" Aido asked Shiki, dumbfounded. He nodded in reply.

"Who knows what?" A new voice asked behind them.

"K-Kaname-sama…"

Amaya casually strolled down the path back to the Sun Dorm. She stopped when she spotted a crow on a branch above her. She looked closer and saw the faint symbol of star on the crow's wing. She narrowed her eyes and held her hand out. The crow lowered itself onto her hand. She pulled out a small hidden paper from the crow's feathers then let the crow free. She opened the letter.

_Raven,_

_We need you to report back to base and tell us about what you found out about Cross Academy. _

_Go tomorrow at 1800_

_Don't be late,_

_-Crow _

She scrunched up the paper at hid it in her pocket. What she didn't know, was that Shiki was following her the whole time, and he could see exactly what was on the letter.

It was time. Amaya stood up from her bed and was about to open the door when Shiori interrupted her, "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of," Amaya had a cold look in her blue eyes.

"You seem to be always going somewhere nowadays,"

"I have a lot of stuff to do," Before Shiori could say anything, Amaya was out the room and had shut the door. She walked out the entrance of the Sun Dorms, only to be stopped by a familiar vampire.

"Where are you going?" Shiki asked, blocking her way.

"Somewhere, it's none of your business," She retorted.

"I thought you were smarter than this to tell anyone, Morie-san," A new vampire stepped out; he had brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He was that pureblood, Kaname Kuran, she thought to herself. Aido also stepped out of the bushes, along with his cousin, Kain. Then a girl with caramel brown hair followed, Ruka Souen. Her eyes analyzed every one of them.

"What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You know exactly what we're talking about…" Amaya tensed up.

"Why does it matter to you?" Just as Kaname was about to say something again, she ran away. Kain and Aido ran after her, but when they reached the woods, any trace of her, even her scent, was gone.

The red haired girl fell from above, "Good thing I teleported in time," she sighed at herself. She stood up and dusted off her skirt. She stood in front of a huge building that resembled a castle. Two guards completely covered in armor blocked the door, "Crow has summoned me," she stated, and the guards let her pass.

She walked through the dark, eerie hallways until she reached the end of the hallway. She opened the largest door on the right and stepped into the dark. A man with glowing yellow green eyes in the dark stared into her, "Vampires," She simply said. The man's eyes widened in interest. Amaya continued talking, "I never thought they existed. So they were the ones who were stealing the souls we were assigned to reap. They sucked the life out of them, leaving the soul empty," She leaned against the wall on the left.

"Interesting…" The man spoke, "They chased after you, I presume?"

Amaya nodded her head at the door and the man turned around. The door suddenly burst open, letting the dim light enter the dark room, "Who are you exactly, Morie-san?" Kaname stepped into the dark, the vampires following him from behind.

She stood up from her leaning position on the wall and pulled out a grey card from her pocket, "Captain of the Second Division for the Shinigami Dispatch Society, Amaya Morie," she dropped her cold-hearted personality and smiled darkly.

**Amaya has a hidden a personality! And turns out she wasnt human either. btw, I made her so shocked when she found out vampires existed, because even though she was a Shinigami, they werent aware of vampires. Thats also why she was researching about vampires in the library, so she could report back to her boss. Kuroshitsuji reference here, did you catch it during the Shinigami part?  
**

**~Abbey1010 Peace out **


End file.
